AJPunk Behind The Scenes
by delena28
Summary: This is a little something about how AJ Punk is behind closed doors. We can hope/dream can't we?This happens during Survivor Series 2012 weekend. It starts with AJ giving Punk a massage. LEMON


**A/N: This is my first ever Wrestling fic. But I just had to write one with CM Punk & AJ in it. I'm obsessed with this two and when AJPunk had this thing going on during May-July 2012 I started to ship this two as a couple! :) And OMG how I hate how it ended on screen and what's happening at WWE now... It makes me wanna throw up. I will go down with this ship and will support this two forever and ever! 3 3 **

**So this is what happens with AJPunk behind the scenes :) We can dream right? 3 **

**AJPunk BHS**

November 17, 2012

_The night before Survivor Series:_

Punk, AJ and Kofi had spent the evening playing video games for a while before Kofi went back to the hotel where the other superstars stayed. Punk and AJ stayed behind on Punk's bus. After Kofi left AJ ordered Punk to go into his bed and lie down.

"Why AJ?" he argued.

"Phil just do as I say, I'll join you in a bit, I have a surprise for you." AJ answered and gave him a small peek to his lips. he deepen it by letting his left hand get tangled in her long hair and his right hand cup her cheek and she let him only for a second though.

"Ahh nice try Phil, off you go" AJ said while giving his ass a slap when he turned around and walked to the back of the bus.

AJ made sure that he was out of sight before she grabbed her bag and took out the massage oil she had there and then followed him into his private rooms on the bus.

Punk was lying on his back with his eyes closed and didn't open his eyes before AJ climbed onto the bed next to him and ordered him to take off his shirt and jeans and roll over onto his stomach.

"Huh, okay I think I'll like this surprise" Punk said while doing as his girlfriend wished.

"Ohh yeah I think you will" AJ answered with a smile on her face.

Punk laid still with his eyes closed and arms under his pillow, AJ opened the massage oil bottle and poured some in her hands then she sat down on Punk's lower back and started to massage his shoulders gently with her small hands. Punk hissed a little when her hands made contact since the oil was a little cold, but that wasn't long since she worked the oil warm with her hands massaging it over his shoulders.

"Mmm sooo good AJ" he moaned, AJ kept her hands massaging his shoulders a little longer before she took the bottle of oil in one hand and put some more oil onto his back and started working her hands down his spine massaging the oil all over his back. She then lowered her lips and started to kiss and nibble at his earlobe and whispered "do you like it?" "Ooohh yeah, please don't stop", he moaned. "I have no intention to stop" she said with a smile while she started to kiss her way down his back while her hands moved to his lower back and her ass settled on the back off his knees.

It started to get hot in there and she started to lift her top over her head while kissing and licking her tongue down to the waistband of his jeans. Punk heard a small thud when her top and bra fell on top of his wardrobe dresser. They both moaned when he felt her breasts against his back when she licked her way up to his earlobe again.

Suddenly AJ was laying on her back on the bed with Punk on top and their shared a slow intoxicating kiss, AJ felt Punks tongue demanding access and she let him in and they both moaned when their tongues collided, soon they both needed air and Punk started to kiss his way down her throat and he found AJ's soft spot and when he's left hand started to torture her left nipple AJ couldn't lie still and she moaned "Mmmmm Punk, do not stop! But you know where I want your mouth" Punk's mouth covered her right breast and he licked around her hard nipple all the while his left hand reached her jeans and opened it and then let his fingers trace over her very wet centre, when he got his hand inside her g string he left out a growl and AJ moaned his name "Phil.."

Punk yanked her jeans and g string from her legs and threw them to the end of the room and AJ left out a long breath that turned to a scream when Punk's tongue started to leap up all her wetness and found her arching sweet spot and he inserted a finger. All the while they green and browns eyes looked into each other and Punk would never forget the love and desire that was in AJ eyes at this moment.

"ohhh Phil" AJ moaned when his finger slightly curled against her swollen nub while his tongue went back to her nipples. He groaned loudly when AJ dug her nails into his shoulders when he inserted a second finger into her wetness and they both knew she was close. What brought her over the edge was when he inserted a third finger inside of her and his thumb pressed hard on her wet clit.

"Ahhhh, Punk" AJ cried, her hips grinding hard against his fingers while Punk nibbled at her hard nipples with his tongue.

When AJ's orgasm died down she felt how much all this had affected Punk as she felt his very hard cock and she could see the top of the head peeking out of his boxers. She rolled him over on his back and she took his fingers that had been inside of her and brought her tongue out and tasted herself while she licked his fingers clean from her cum and all the time their eyes looked into each other. They both moaned when their lips locked in a passionate kiss and AJ brought both their intervinwed fingers and arms up over his head and their bodies pressed against each other. AJ started to kiss and lick her way down towards Punk's boxers and her eyes winded when she pulled his boxers down and she saw how big he was, Punk kicked his boxers off and they landed on the floor next to the bed.

"You want my mouth here, baby? AJ asked as she stroked his hard cock, spreading the pre-cum around the head of him.

Punk moaned. "Ohh god yes, baby, mmm please don't stop.

"I have no intention to do that baby" AJ whispered as she slid her mouth over his head, suckling at the small amount of cum she'd spread over it. She slid her tongue along his shaft, while watching him with lustful eyes, as his eyes was the same watching her.

He let at a load moan when she took him into her mouth, gathering more saliva, and pulled him into her mouth as deep as she could. She felt him hit the back of your mouth, before you let his cock slide out again, as you lick your tongue over him, his strong arms intertwine with your hair and pull you away, you groan dissatisfied, but he gasps, "Not now.. I wanna be in you.. when I come. Aarrr!" he yelps wide eyed, as she break free and kiss his sensitive cock, before she slowly climb up his body, rubbing her breasts against him, they both shiver with pleasure. He stars at her, full of disbelief, he can't understand how she can be his.. he doesn't know that AJ is thinking the same thing. As she reach his face and softly kiss him, he tasted himself.

AJ straddle him, his tattooed hands slide from her breasts to her ass and squeezes it gently, she moans and bury her head in the crock of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Punk turns them around and takes hold of her thighs and with their eyes locked at each other he slips his hard cock straight into her wet pussy, slowly dragging the smooth head of his tick cock back and forth across her sweet spot inside, simultaneously rubbing the matching sweet spot on the outside with his fingers. They both moans when he takes his hard cock almost all the way out before he trust hard all the way inside of her.

"aahhh, Punk please faster" AJ groans. She slides her legs around his waist and bringing her upper body up a little as her hands squeezes his hard ass hard this new angle makes Punk moan loudly into her ear as his cock plunges even deeper into her and his lips nibbles on her earlobe.

"Punk Punk, ahh" AJ pleaded. She was right there. Punk brought her hands up over her head with one arm and let the other snake down between them. His fingers found her slick, erect clit and started to rub it hard. It was exactly what she needed to go over the edge. Her body arched off the bed he continued to pump faster in and out of her now spasming pussy. Her head thrashed side by side and her mouth opened in a long and loudly scream. Punk looked in awe as how beautiful unraveling in front of him.

Her pussy clutched at his cock deliciously. He felt the familiar coiling of his own impending orgasm tightening in his balls and groin. He was close. He released her hands to take hold of her hips, grounding her into the bed.

He was fighting for the last tendrils of control, trying to prolong the sweet agony of holding back his own release. AJ continued to pant out his name as her own orgasm claimed her in waves. She ground her pelvis into mine under my hands, swirling her pussy in the progress, it was more than enough to send him over the edge too.

"oohh, April" he yelled out feeling his orgasm wash over him. He drove into her hard, desperate to prolong his release. As he locked his eyes onto hers he started to see stars and shudder as he felt his shoot through his cock and into her hot wet center.

"Ahhh APRIL!" he yelled again. He was coming hard. Harder than he'd ever come before. With deep moans he pumped into her, and her willing body took what he had to give. Her own orgasms started to die down, AJ grasped his tattooed shoulders, holding him tightly against her, embracing him as his whole body shudders.

He was breathing hard into her neck as he pumped in and out of her, no longer coordinated. Her pussy continued to milk his cock of everything he had. She continued to say my name in my ear, this time soothingly and unhurried.

Her hands roamed his back and shoulders. Feeling lightheaded, he collapsed over her, my body going slack. She still cradled him tenderly in her arms and thighs. He feels her hands rake through his short hair as she sighed in his ear.

" Ohh Good" he mutter into her neck, now exhausted and spent. After a few moments of gaining control over my breathing. He feel her squirm a little beneath him. Not wanting to crush her, he moved to roll off her. But her arms and legs, tighten around me, effectively keeping him in her full-body embrace.

"Just a little while longer" she said. So he settled into her body once again. "This was the best ever" she added kissing his temple tenderly.

"Hmmmmmm," was all Punk could reply.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other being in the arms of each other, Punk lifted his head to look at her. The expression on her face mirrored exactly what he was feeling satisfied, happy, loved. He bent down to kiss her tenderly, deeply.

**A/N: Ok what do you all think? Hope you liked it?! :) I have no idea how long this story will be yet.. I haven't started to write Chapter 2 yet.. But I promise I'll try to update at least 1 time each week. **

**Please review, favorite story if you want to :)**


End file.
